


Воскрешение

by svasja



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svasja/pseuds/svasja
Summary: - Привет, - отряхнув снег, я запрыгнул на переднее сиденье и поцеловал свое персональное чудо, сидевшее за рулем автомобиля со спецуправлением. Да, да, да, мое чудо – это Макс, и желтый знак на стекле совсем не восклицательный знак, а человечек в инвалидном кресле.
Relationships: Максим/Матвей
Kudos: 2





	Воскрешение

[Макс](http://i016.radikal.ru/1509/a8/35fd392f1716.jpg), [Матвей](http://i016.radikal.ru/1509/9e/ffe0d466e3b8.jpg)

Там, где я был,  
Так долго не было света.  
Я оставался один  
На чужих берегах.  
Моё солнце не здесь,  
Оно просто прячется где-то.  
Но каждый новый мой шаг  
Будет шагом в его лучах

(с) Бурито

Рабочий день, наконец, закончился. Ура!  
Я быстро вышел из офиса на крыльцо. Крупные пушистые снежинки неспешно падали на асфальт. Телефон радостно пикнул, принимая СМС-ку: «Подъезжаю». Почти сразу из-за поворота вырулил зеленый Nissan Juke с заметным желтым прямоугольным знаком на стекле и остановился около меня.  
— Привет, — отряхнув снег, я запрыгнул на переднее сиденье и поцеловал свое персональное чудо, сидевшее за рулем автомобиля со спецуправлением. Да, да, да, мое чудо — это Макс, и желтый знак на стекле совсем не восклицательный знак, а человечек в инвалидном кресле.  
— Привет, — мягко ответив на поцелуй, Макс подождал, пока я пристегнусь, и поехал в сторону дома. — Как день прошел?  
— Нормально.  
Тихая музыка в салоне укачивала, до дома ехать около получаса, и меня начало клонить в сон. Заметив это, Макс немного откинул мое сиденье назад.  
— Вот так будет лучше.  
Я с благодарностью и любовью посмотрел на него, проваливаясь в сон. Люблю его, ОЧЕНЬ…

*******

Мне снилось, как мы познакомились.  
Это произошло полтора года назад, летом.  
Позвонил Антон Лебедев мой закадычный друг:  
— Пятница, турбаза на Волге. Не приедешь, расстреляю, понял, Мотька?  
Кстати, разрешите представиться — Матвей, двадцать пять лет. Работаю заместителем начальника в отделе ИТ довольно крупной компании. Девушки нет, только случайные связи. Наверное, в этом виновата моя внешность, вернее рост — сто семьдесят сантиметров. В остальном всё обычно: шатен с голубыми глазами, в меру накачанный, хожу в тренажерку пару раз в неделю.  
Так вот, тогда мне позвонил Тоха и предупредил, что свою днюху он будет отмечать на турбазе, заезд в пятницу в пятнадцать ноль-ноль.  
— Ноу проблем, — козырнул я, хотя приятель меня не видел.

Так как Тоха у нас парень общительный, подобралась довольно разношерстная компания. Некоторые из его друзей пересеклись впервые, хотя и были наслышаны друг о друге из уст того же Лебедева.  
Мы познакомились, девчонки начали стругать салатики, картошечку, ну, а парни, естественно, занялись шашлыками. Тут у Тохи зазвонил телефон, и он, мимолетно взглянув на номер, поднес мобилу к уху.  
— Нет, нет! — громко заорал в трубку именинник. — Никаких поздравлений по телефону. Нет! Приезжай сам! На два дня конечно, не на пять минут же.  
— Кто это? — полюбопытствовала Катька, нарезая огурчики.  
— Макс, — небрежно бросил Антошка. — Скоро подъедет.  
— Вау, клёво! — вскинулась чуть ли не половина его друзей, в число которых я не входил. Макса я не знал, но! .. Меня уже заинтересовало, что же это за перец такой, если на него реакция круче, чем на душу компании — Тоху.

Но тут завертелось: шашлычок сготовился, водка охладилась, салатики нарезались — думаю, вам не надо объяснять, как проходят тусовки молодежи на природе.  
Часа через три большая половина компании дошла до легкого состояния нестояния, и я в том числе. Просто для того, чтобы успеть вовремя выехать, утрясал на работе все дела и не пообедал, а утренняя чашка кофе покинула мой организм естественным путем еще в полдень.  
И я пропустил момент, когда к нашей компании присоединилось новое лицо, потому что находился в домике, пытаясь уломать Юльку на секс.  
— Бесподобно! Ну ты даешь! Скорее к нам! — услышал радостные вопли и свист парней на улице.  
— Ну и хрен с тобой, — мысленно плюнул на довольно пьяную девушку и побрел наружу, где находились накрытые столы.  
Там, напротив моего места, на принесенном кем-то шезлонге, развалившись, полулежал белобрысый парень в белых льняных брюках, салатовой борцовке и такого же цвета кепке, закрывающей козырьком пол-лица. В руках он крутил бокал с чем-то ядовито зеленым. Ёптить, у нас же вроде такого напитка не было! .. и почему зеленый превалировал в этом парне, он что, гринписовец?  
Я раздраженно плюхнулся на свой стул, не понимая, что меня взбесило, вперил расфокусированный взгляд в бутылки на столе.  
— Что б в себя запихнуть-то?  
— Привет, я — Макс, — это явно было в мою сторону.  
Оторвав взгляд от царившего на столе алкогольного хаоса, я поднял голову и… утонул… в яркой зелени глаз Макса. Да что же это такое, почему и здесь зеленый, он же блондин? А в принципе, мне-то какое дело, какого цвета у него глаза и волосы?!  
— Матвей, — ответил я, протягивая через стол руку, но Макс даже не удосужился приподняться, чтобы ее пожать. Меня это снова задело. У меня что, руки грязные, или ему по статусу не положено? – Ну, как знаешь.

Весь остаток ночи я провел, методично накачиваясь алкоголем, исподлобья наблюдая, как Макс развлекал всю компанию, травил анекдоты и шутки, развешивая комплименты девчонкам, которые прямо слюнки на него пускали. Пару раз я ловил на себе взгляд зеленых омутов Макса, но отводил глаза. Да что, блин, происходит-то?  
Ближе к четырем часам утра, меня все же скосил пьяный сон. Проснулся я, вернее меня попытались разбудить легким потряхиванием за плечи. Я упорно не поддавался, поэтому потряхивания прекратились, кто-то все же свалил от меня. Мне удалось разлепить один глаз и даже обвести им видимое пространство около столика, на котором заснула моя тушка. Никого не было, все уже разбрелись по домикам, а куда идти спать мне?  
Пока я пытался заставить мозг связно мыслить, мне сзади на голову вылили, наверное, ведро воды.  
— Ёпт!!!  
Если б не сушняк в горле, мой мат был бы слышен километра за два от меня, но не судьба. Поэтому, «вскочив» со стула, я собирался посчитать у шутника как минимум зубы, но обернувшись, уперся взглядом в вырез подозрительно знакомой борцовки, только, задрав голову, снова замер, попав в плен зеленых глаз Макса. Опа, парень был под сто девяносто, не меньше.  
— Полегче, — руку со сжатым кулаком ловко перехватили и завели за спину, через пару секунд туда же отправилась и вторая моя рука. Оказавшись в объятиях Макса, я думал, как он охуенно пахнет мятой и как мне классно вот так стоять. Но мой пьяный бред долго не продлился, меня тупо закинули на плечо и потащили куда-то.  
Прикольно, я чувствовал себя как на море, меня качало и довольно сильно, где-то на задворках засыпающего сознания промелькнула мысль, что это просто Макс хромает.

*******

Боже, кто, а главное зачем, вчера бил меня по голове и в рот запустил целую кошачью стаю, устроившую там туалет?  
-Бляяя, здравствуй, похмелье.  
Медленно и очень осторожно я начал поворачиваться на, надеюсь, кровати, ведь лежать было очень удобно, мягко и уютно. Стоп! Удобно, мягко и уютно мне было оттого, что я лежал в чьих-то объятиях.  
— Класс… Юлька… ты сама меня нашла?  
Я слегка подвинулся к прижимавшемуся со спины телу. ЧЕ ЗА НАХ!!! Надеюсь, что Юлька просто взяла с собой в постель фонарик, иначе, в мою попу упирается чей-то нехилый стояк. ИПАТЬ!!!  
Глаза, которые до этого я пытался безуспешно открыть, распахнулись, как врата в рай, а рука поползла вниз, проверять вогнавшую меня в холодный пот догадку: я лежал голышом в объятьях какого-то парня!!! Господи, что было-то? Я ничего не помню! Ну, почти ничего. Воспоминания покачивания и блаженства, перебили на секунду даже похмелье… и снова — темнота.

Я снова попытался повернуться. В ответ на шевеление, сильные руки лишь крепче прижали меня к теплому телу, и я почувствовал легкий укус в шею.  
— Тссс…  
МАМА! Вместе с волосами на макушке, у меня встало кое-что еще!  
Но ощущение уюта исчезло из-за того, что парень сзади отвернулся, выпустив, наконец, из своих объятий. Я сразу обернулся…  
Макс.  
Ну да, хули тут удивляться, если это он со мной нянчился перед сном?  
Собственно, хотелось бы еще узнать поконкретнее, что именно произошло дальше и как это объяснить? Вот только я сбежал. Как последний трус. Сбежал в душ, потому что мой член отказывался прекращать изображать из себя Пизанскую башню. Пару раз проведя по нему рукой, я кончил.

Привел себя в порядок, вышел в комнату и посмотрел на Макса, в надежде, что память сжалится и вернется.  
— Ну, давай же, — взмолился я, однако не тут-то было.  
Память отказывалась от всяких действий, так как взгляд жадно поглощал шикарную картину на кровати: парень спал на спине, закинув руки за голову. Боже, какие мышцы!!! Я со своими тренировками и рядом не валялся с его фигурой: мне никогда не приобрести те восемь кубиков, что украшали живот парня. Он где-то сменил белые льняные штаны на серые. Мозг лениво отметил этот факт…  
Так, опять стоп!  
Почему я голый, а он одетый, и где моя одежда?  
Оглядев комнату пару раз и не найдя своих вещей, понял, что мне не избежать разговора с Максом. Чтобы одеться, надо его разбудить.  
Замотавшись в простыню, я тихонько подошел к парню и протянул руку, намереваясь его толкнуть, но не успел: был молниеносно прижат к кровати, а так и не до конца проснувшийся Макс навис надо мной. Блин, чем же он занимается, если имеет такую охренительную реакцию?  
— Что за фигня? — мне хотелось объяснений.  
Наконец, взгляд блондина приобрел ясность, и я снова пропал. Так близко, на расстоянии всего десяти сантиметров его глаза видел впервые: они гипнотизировали, затягивали в свою зеленую бездну, дарили ощущение полета, обещали райское наслаждение, и я, как под гипнозом, потянулся к ним взглядом. Макс моргнул, безжалостно вырывая из нирваны, и слез с меня.  
— Извини, ко мне трудно тихо подобраться, — голос был хриплым со сна. — Пятнадцать лет занимался рукопашным боем.  
— Ясно, — буркнул я, но что-то в ответе зацепило. — Занимался? А сейчас? Из спорта так просто не уходят.  
— Сейчас? Хм, — Макс отвернулся, проигнорировав мой вопрос.  
— Эй, где моя одежда? — я вспомнил, зачем вообще полез к этому чудаку. — И почему я в таком пошлом виде?  
Блондин повернулся, улыбаясь как довольная чебурашка.  
— Ты что, не помнишь? — Моя голова отрицательно качнулась, тогда блондин продолжил. — Я на тебя вчера ведро воды вылил, чтобы разбудить. Ага. Вон на улице сушится, сейчас принесу. Если она тебе нужна.  
С этими словами Макс вышел на улицу.  
Так-с, пока его нет, быстро соображаем, как вести себя дальше: делаю вид, что ничего не было или все-таки интересуюсь, почему меня обнимали и укусили за шею? Думаю, вы знаете, что я выбрал. Тут вернулся Макс,  
— Вот возьми, — он протянул мне одежду и вышел к уже проснувшимся друзьям.  
— Спасибо, — только и вымолвил ему вслед, но, кажется, он уже не слышал.  
Клёвая днюха, Тоха прав. Блин.

*******

Суббота началась с дикого похмелья у всех. Мы сидели, тихо потягивая пиво, когда к столику подошел бодрый Макс.  
— А, трезвенники пришли, — подъебнул его Антоха. — Ничего, крепче мохито?  
Блондин не отреагировал, потрепал Тошу по жестким соломообразным волосам. Под всеобщий довольный писк, между прочим.  
— Кончайте прохлаждаться, пошли на пляж, окунемся. Зря я за тридевять земель приезжал?  
— Ты с дуба, блять, рухнул, Максик? — охнула Катька. — Моя голова сейчас развалится, а ты ее в холодную воду предлагаешь засунуть.  
— Вставайте и бегом марш! — парень кинул в нее сдернутой с макушки Толика панамкой. Катька завизжала и отбросила панамку Лебедеву, Антоха перекинул Юльке, Юлька швырнула мне. Я, не глядя, отфутболил ее дальше, угадайте, кому она досталась? Скользнул взглядом вслед за голубой в ромашках панамкой, чтобы увидеть, как Макс ловко ловит ее левой рукой и, на секунду сжав в ладони, водружает обратно, то есть на поднятую к нему, смеющуюся веснушчатую физиономию Толяна.  
— Развлеклись? — с интонацией молодого педагога, только что преподавшего урок такта лбам-старшеклассникам, сказал Макс. — За мной. Кто последний, тот моет посуду.  
Все повскакивали с мест и ломанулись за ним вприпрыжку. И я тоже.

Как оказалось, Максу надо было поставить памятник: купание в прохладной водице быстро привело нас в форму. Девчонки сходили к домикам. Взяли там покрывала, легкие закуски, пиво и всякие мелочи, которые ну очень нужны для полноценного отдыха на пляже.  
Время текло незаметно: кто-то плавал, кто-то воображал, что умеет строить замки из песка, а мы с Антоном играли в волейбол против Толяна с Лехой. В один из моментов, Лёшка сильно подал мяч в аут, отправляя его к зеленым зарослям.  
— Вот мазила, — заржал Тоха, вытирая потную мордаху скомканной футболкой.  
— У тебя научился, — парировал корефан, вытряхивая песок из шлепанцев.  
Я побежал за мячом и, нагнувшись, увидел сидевшего за деревом, боком ко мне, Макса. Всегда улыбчивый и позитивный парень, с грустью смотрел на реку, не замечая меня.  
— Матвей, мать твою, застрял там?  
Парни загоготали, и я поспешно вернулся в игру. Правда, играть нормально так и не смог: постоянно оглядывался назад.  
— Мотенька, если ты будешь постоянно витать в облаках, мы проиграем, — крикнул Тоха, когда я в очередной раз словил мячом в затылок.  
Толян с ехидной улыбкой протянул мне откусанный сникерс:  
— Ты не ты, когда голоден…  
Они опять заржали.

— Извини, всё, я больше не могу, — соврал я, не обращая внимания на их, млять, приколы. — Башка раскалывается. Я пойду.  
— Ну, ну, — ухмыльнулся дружок Антоша, проследив, куда я направляюсь.

А направился я, естественно, к Максу. Меня прямо распирало любопытство от нестандартного поведения блондина. Звал всех купаться, а сам сидит тут под березкой, как боровик. Или подберезовик, что логичней.  
Я обошел дерево и тихо сел сзади Макса. Аккуратно дотронулся до его плеча.  
— Пошли, поплаваем.  
Он вздрогнул, резко обернулся, в уголке его правого глаза прозрачно блеснула одна единственная слеза, которую он быстро смахнул.  
— Я теперь не плаваю, — как-то недобро улыбнувшись, сказал Макс. — Личная непереносимость воды организмом, считай, что у меня аллергия.  
Парень стряхнул мою руку с плеча и с трудом встал. Совсем забыл, что он хромает.  
— Что, нога сильно болит? — решил я поддержать разговор.  
Макс удивленно на меня посмотрел.  
— Ну, типа того. Ты, что — единственный, кто не в курсе? — и опять эта нехорошая ухмылка. Затем он наклонился и уставился своими глазюками прямо мне в душу. На улице плюс тридцать в тени, а я мурашками покрылся…  
— Иди сюда, Макс, а то нам скучно, — кто-то из девчонок, кажется рыженькая Маринка, позвала блондина на желтоватую полосу песка. А я снова вздрогнул: за долю секунды лицо Макса преобразилось в маску «вечно веселого парня». Он отлип от меня и, хромая, пошел к расстеленным покрывалам, на которых загорали девушки.

*******

В этот день он больше со мной не общался. Но я спиной чувствовал его взгляд, а когда оборачивался, успевал заметить, что он отводит глаза.  
В энный раз словив себя на том, что опять ищу глазами его долговязую фигуру, я задался вопросом: «Нахрена я этим занимаюсь? И что, собственно, здесь происходит?» Я так и не понял, чем обидел парня.  
Вечером я не выдержал и отвел Тоху в сторонку. Весь берег пропитался запахами только что съеденных шашлыков.  
— Лебедев, этот твой друг, Макс, что у него за проблемы с ногой? Связки растянул?  
— А с чего тебя это интересует, а? — улыбнулся Антон и устремил заворожённый взгляд на поляну, на пляшущие языки оранжевого пламени костра.  
— Да так. Он хромает, а никто об этом не говорит.  
— Ну и не надо об этом говорить, — Тоха посмотрел мне прямо в душу. — Если захочет, сам расскажет. Не приставай к нему с расспросами. Пожалуйста.  
— Почему? — спросил я, прежде, чем подумать.  
— Я уважаю его, как человека, и горжусь, что у меня есть такой друг. Тебя я тоже уважаю, поэтому надеюсь, ты не станешь его доставать.  
Больше Лебедев ничего не сказал, просто хлопнул меня по плечу и ушел к огню, где звучали гитары.

Пиздец, после такого объяснения, я конкретно перестал что-либо понимать, а мое любопытство расперлось до невероятных размеров.  
К Максу не приставал, но пытался узнать у других ребят. Только, не смотря на алкоголь внутри, некоторые либо в открытую игнорировали мои вопросы, либо прикидывались слишком пьяными, чтобы на них отвечать… Суки…  
Я решил обидеться и пошел в отведенный мне домик, комнату в котором был вынужден делить с Максом, так как все остальные уже разбились компашками по местам ночевок еще в предыдущую ночь. Конечно, мне предлагали поменяться, но я отказался.  
Раздевшись до плавок, я бухнулся на кровать, бесцельно пялясь в потолок и слушая смех ребят, то и дело звучавший в ответ на истории блондина. Вслушиваясь в его голос, не заметил, как уснул.

Что-то ласково вытаскивало меня из глубины сна. Было лень поднимать веки, и я лишь чуточку подглянул правым глазом из-под опущенных ресниц, пытаясь понять, что меня разбудило. Спасибо моему счастливому детству, когда по утрам я обманывал маму, притворяясь, что сплю.  
Потому что от увиденного, лишь огромным усилием воли, я не выдал обратного.  
Творилось нечто непонятное: Макс, наклонившись ко мне, сидел на стуле около кровати и легонько проводил кончиками пальцев по моей щеке, а затем и по губам. Чёоорт, знакомый табун мурашек опять пробежал по моей спине, но уже по другой причине: было очень необычно, щекотно и приятно.  
Поласкав меня еще некоторое время, Макс убрал руку и склонился к моему лицу, глаз пришлось закрыть.  
Почувствовал дыхание на своих губах, я замер и, кажется, перестал дышать, догадываясь, что может сейчас произойти, но зря замер… Опять приоткрыл глаз, лишь когда услышал тихий шорох одежды. Макс отошел к своей кровати, которая находилась через тумбочку от моей, снял футболку и лег. Кстати лег опять во вчерашних серых ночных штанах, днем он по-прежнему рассекал в белых…

Вопросы — почему он всегда в штанах, что у него с ногой и почему он включил режим под названием «Полный игнор днём» занимали меня ровно до того момента, пока не услышал тихий стон с соседней кровати.  
Сделав вид, что перевернулся во сне, я начал почти в наглую наблюдать за Максом, который притих во время моих перемещений. И он, видимо, не распознав мой маневр, продолжил там, где остановился… Я даже забыл, что надо дышать, потому что прифигел от вида равномерно поднимающейся и опускающейся в районе паха простыни, что определенно наводило на конкретные мысли. Макс дрочил…, а я, бля, подглядывал.

Я подглядывал, нет, не так, кому я вру? ..  
Я смотрел на отрешенное лицо ничего не замечающего вокруг себя парня: на приоткрытые губы, которые он часто облизывал, на мелькавший между ровными зубами кончик языка, слушал его частое рваное дыхание, спускался взглядом по казавшейся бесконечной шее, туго перекатывающимся мышцам живота… Смотрел, пока не осознал, что в процессе блондин небрежно сдвинул с себя простынь… И я вперился взглядом в идеально ровный длинный и просто шикарный член с налившейся бордовой головкой, которая то исчезала, то появлялась во влажном от смазки кулаке.  
Макс был уже на пределе, тихие стоны срывались с его губ, левая рука комкала ткань. Это было так невероятно: наблюдать за кем-то другим, за парнем. Пришлось сдерживать ритм собственного зачастившего дыхания, не обращать внимания на безудержное буханье сердца, лишь бы следить, как его ладонь убыстряет темп, а бедра подрагивают и вскидываются навстречу, помогая достичь оргазма. Во рту скопилось так много слюны, но я боялся сглотнуть, боялся спугнуть.  
С мазохистским упорством, чувствуя всё нарастающее, изнуряющее возбуждение, продолжал и продолжал бесстыдно смотреть, пока Макс на грани неминуемой разрядки не повернулся в мою сторону с удивительно ясным взглядом зеленых глаз. Бля, от неожиданности я, кажется, моргнул.  
Тут же с тихим, на грани слышимости, протяжным стоном «….твеееейй» Макс кончил, его лицо заблестело мелкими капельками, волосы на лбу и висках стали влажными, он рефлекторно вздрагивал и продолжал неспешно двигать рукой. Чуть раньше, когда его член исторг из себя фонтанчик густой белесой спермы, я почувствовал, что у меня у самого стоит.  
Вдруг до меня дошел смысл его последнего стона. ЧТО? «Матвеееейй»? Это ж я!!!  
Больше не притворяясь, я поднял взгляд на лицо парня. Макс всё еще смотрел прямо мне в глаза. Оторопело попялившись с минуту на него, я с точностью до секунды повторил подвиг сегодняшнего утра, а именно сбежал в душ и, стыдясь самого себя, там подрочил. Отходя от бурного оргазма и смотря на себя в зеркало, я мучительно осознавал, что я, похоже, гей, потому что у меня уже второй раз встало на парня. Мама, роди меня обратно! Ну я и влип…  
Жаль, вечно в душе не просидеть. Стараясь не скрипнуть дверью и не шуметь, я вышел в комнату, ожидая как минимум пары вопросов и как максимум удара в челюсть за свое хамское подглядывание, но я определенно не был готов к тому, что Макс спит. Спит, как ни в чем не бывало, подложив ладонь под щеку и обняв ногами простынь.

*******

Сейчас буду врать, говоря, что выспался этой ночью. Я — выспался, бля, всю ночь спал, ни хрена не думал, не смотрел на спящего парня, и уж совсем не вспоминал его глаза, стон и… член. И ни разу мне это не понравилось, поэтому я вышел к столикам без мешков под глазами, бодрый и без головной боли. Но это все оказалось мелочью после одного единственного взгляда, который вперил в меня Макс, сидевший между Катькой и Юлькой и обнимавший их. Ощущение, что меня долбануло двести двадцать вольт, не отпускало весь завтрак…  
После завтрака мы снова пошли на пляж. Солнце жарило нещадно, и на всех напала лень. Было в лом не только играть в волейбол, а даже просто шевелиться. Макс снова меня игнорировал, поговорить нам не удавалось, около него постоянно кто-то крутился. Сонное безделье продолжалось почти до обеда, пока Тоха, исчезнувший из поля зрения минут десять назад, не примчался в громкими воплями:  
— Я арендовал катамаран! Э-хей! Огромный-преогромный катамаран на восемь человек! Все вместимся! Нырять будем на глубине! Давайте, давайте, поднимайте свои задницы!  
Если б я опять не пялился на Макса, то, как и все остальные, не заметил бы, что его нервно передернуло. Он секунд на пять перестал улыбаться, пока другие изображали бурную радость по поводу водной прогулки.  
— Клёво, чувак, — с победным индейским кличем вскочил Толян, - чур, я в первом ряду.  
Оторвав пятые точки от шезлонгов, все побежали за ним на катамаран, чтобы успеть занять лучшие места.  
По привычке я обернулся и увидел, что Макс идет самым последним, еле передвигая ноги и угрюмо натягивая на себя спасательный жилет. Блин, он опять в штанах…

Прыгать в теплую воду с катамарана было весело и увлекательно. Антон и Толян устроили соревнование, кто круче плюхнется в реку, я и девчонки просто ныряли. Макс сидел на педалях и рулил, совсем ни разу не окунувшись, отшучивался, говоря, что будет сегодня капитаном, и что катамаран без его чуткого управления обязательно нас покинет.  
— Ты как рыбешка в воде, Матвейка, — отплёвываясь, крикнула мне Юлька, когда мы в пятнадцатый, наверно, раз вынырнули на поверхность.  
— О да! — крикнул ей в ответ, убирая со лба мокрые волосы. — В детстве мама пыталась вырастить из меня олимпийского чемпиона по плаванию и отдала в секцию.  
— А потом?  
— Потом? — я говорил громко, хотелось, чтобы мои речи, не смотря на всеобщий гомон и плеск, достигли ушей Макса, который отрешенно смотрел на Волжские просторы. — Потом, достигнув пубертатного возраста, я забил на секцию, решив, что девки, секс и сигареты круче. Но мастерство, как говорится, не пропьешь.  
Юлька засмеялась, брызнула на меня водой и поплыла к катамарану. Я тоже хохотнул, но меня интересовал лишь Макс, всё также лениво покручивающий педали и никак не проявивший заинтересованности моей биографией.  
И поэтому мою похмельно-невыспавшуюся голову посетила «отличная идея» — утонуть. Конечно, я не собирался изображать из себя идиота, крича: «Помогите!» и «Тону!» Хотел просто доплыть под водой до находящегося в двадцати метрах от нас понтона и спрятаться за ним.

Реализация плана удалась, и я с улыбкой наблюдал за развитием событий. Ребята даже не заметили моего отсутствия. Первым озираться по сторонам начал Макс. В своем убежище я злорадно ухмылялся, приговаривая: «Переживай, переживай, это тебе за мою веселую ночку».  
Через пару минут Макс вскочил, поймал Толяна, перед его очередным прыжком, и что-то начал втолковывать ему, жаль, было не слышно. Но я видел, как у Толика округлились глаза, он тоже пару раз оглянулся и заверещал, как иерихонская труба.  
— Эй, кончайте беситься! — купающиеся постепенно притихли, повернули к нему головы. — Матвей! Где Матвей? Кто-нибудь его видел?  
Парни и девчонки стали оглядываться, женский голос выкрикнул, что я был рядом минут пятнадцать назад. Юлька…  
— Живо ныряем, ищем! — Тоха был не на шутку обеспокоен, и, оглянувшись на Макса, сам прыгнул в воду.  
Народ послушался. Все, кроме Макса, который метался по катамарану, всматриваясь в воду, ныряли, выныривали и соответственно меня не находили. Веселье сменилось короткими тревожными переговорами.  
Я подумал, что с них достаточно, и решил воскреснуть.  
Уже набрав в грудь воздух, собираясь нырнуть и вернуться к ребятам, увидел, как Макс нервно стягивал с себя жилет, и что заметивший это Лебедев, моментально забрался на плавсредство и попытался удержать блондина, что-то ему втолковывая на повышенных тонах. Но даже отсюда мне было видно: Макс не слушает его и старается отцепить удерживающие руки.

Легкие стало жечь, я и забыл, что задержал дыхание. Поспешно выдохнув, заметил, что Макс неуклюже нырнул, а у Антона в прямом смысле отвисла челюсть.  
Я тоже погрузился в воду и поплыл к катамарану.  
— Та-дам! — с радостным возгласом я вынырнул рядом с ними, но вместо счастливых, увидел перекореженные от ужаса лица Лехи и Толяна.  
— Где Макс? — их совсем не интересовало обретение моей персоны. – Где, блять, Макс?  
Я завертел головой, но среди испуганно озирающихся друзей его не было.  
— Какая же ты сука, Матвей! — отчаянно прокричал Антон и спрыгнул в воду около меня. Моментально вынырнул, со всей силой, которую позволяла его позиция, ударил мне в челюсть. Я охуел.  
— Ты, уебок! — орал мне в лицо Тоха. — Ты прикололся, а Макс… Он… Ему нельзя… У него нога… Он переживает… за тебя. Сука, если с ним что-нибудь случится… я тебя урою.  
Из всего его вопля, я только уловил, что Макс из-за меня нырнул. И что с ним что-то не так.  
Вы знаете, какое это ощущение, когда твое сердце останавливается? Нет? А я узнал… Не став терять времени на ответы, я ушел под воду, открыл глаза, но на глубине было слишком мутно, ничего не удавалось различить. Вынырнув и набрав побольше воздуха, я снова отправился искать Макса. С ужасом осознал «гениальность» пришедшей в мою дурную голову идеи и понял, что чувствовали ребята, ища меня.  
Воздух в легких заканчивался, когда я собирался уже вынырнуть, но краем глаза заметил белое пятно глубже меня на пару метров.  
Макс…  
Преодолевая шум в ушах и практически отсутствие воздуха, я изо всех сил поплыл к нему. Схватил за руку и потянул на поверхность. Там Антон и Леха вытащили его на катамаран и стали тормошить. Признаков жизни блондин не подавал.

*******

Взлетев на катамаран, я оттолкнул бестолково копошившихся над Максом парней. Увидев белого, похожего на труп парня, я почувствовал, что мое сердце снова пропустило удар. Медленно нарастающая паника уже была готова поглотить меня, но Тоха заметил это и влепил мне пощечину:  
— Сука, ты же пловец, тебя учили…  
Медленно моргнув, я пришел в себя, вернее, тело начало действовать на уровне рефлексов, вспоминая занятия по спасению утопающих, которые тренер в нас вдалбливал почти на каждой тренировке.  
Руки сами положили Макса ровно на спину, подняли подбородок кверху, запрокинули голову назад и зажали нос. Легкие сделали глубокий вдох, а рот, приблизившись ко рту пострадавшего, обхватил его и сделал два глубоких выдоха. Глаза пристально всматривались в парня, пытаясь заметить хоть малейший вдох, хоть легкое движение груди…  
Но все зря: Макс не дышал.  
Всё… автомат включился полностью: тридцать надавливаний на грудную клетку, два выдоха, быстрый взгляд на лицо блондина, разочарование, тридцать надавливаний на грудную клетку, два выдоха, снова взгляд на лицо, снова разочарование.  
Тело работало, а в голове творилось нечто невообразимое, точнее, там билась только одна мысль: «Дыши, дыши, дыши, сволочь…»  
Дыши, пожалуйста. Господи, пусть он задышит, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Глаза застилала пелена непонятно откуда взявшихся слез… Тридцать надавливаний на грудную клетку, два выдоха… разочарование усиливалось… тридцать надавливаний на грудную клетку, два выдоха, разоча… судорожный кашель, вырывающаяся их легких вода. Взрыв в голове…  
Я прижал к себе пытающегося нормально вдохнуть Макса, крепко стиснул в объятиях.  
Спасибо, спасибо, Господи, спасибо…  
Наткнувшись взглядом на удивленные, широко открытые зеленые глазищи парня, я вдруг осознал, что целую его, взасос, шаря языком у него во рту…  
Резко разомкнув объятия и отпрянув так, что блондин упал и слегка стукнулся о катамаран, я вскочил, обвел взглядом слегка прихуевшую компанию, развернулся и спрыгнул в воду. Проплыв под водой почти до берега, выбрался на пляж и бегом отправился к домику. Ворвавшись в комнату, я, как в детстве, спрятался на кровати под одеялом.  
Бля, ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛО?!  
Меня била мелкая дрожь, нервное напряжение зашкаливало, мозг отказывался нормально думать, и меня, пытающегося хоть как-то осознать свой поступок, буквально вырубило от перевозбуждения.

*******  
Проснулся, когда в комнате было уже совсем темно, и ощутил, что снова в кровати не один. Высунув из-под одеяла голову, я снова попал в плен блестящих в темноте глаз Макса.  
Deja vu.  
Парень просто лежал поверх одеяла на краю кровати и смотрел на меня. Не знаю, сколько бы продолжалась эта игра в гляделки, пока я, затаивший, оказывается, дыхание, не попытался судорожно вздохнуть. Этот вдох, сорвал предохранители у Макса.  
Он вытряхнул меня из одеяла, навис сверху, зафиксировав обе мои руки над головой, и мягко, но настойчиво коснулся моих обветренных губ. У меня перехватило дыхание, а Макс подался навстречу, проникая языком в неосторожно приоткрывшийся рот, скользнул по зубам, коснулся нёба. Он чуть придвинулся, тронув коленом мое бедро. Жар от его тела тек мощными волнами, передаваясь мне. Уже скоро эта горячность стала обоюдной, и я не заметил, как он отпустил мои руки, которые я сразу же закинул на его шею, обнимая и притягивая для еще более жадного поцелуя.  
И снова мое тело и разум разделились. Разум просто вопил: «Стой, стой, ты же не гей. Остановись, это неправильно». Но телу было абсолютно пофиг на то, о чем думала голова, оно думало своей… И ему было очень хорошо, тепло и правильно находиться в объятиях Макса, подставляться и выгибаться под жаркие поцелуи, ловить вздохи и тихий шепот, который проникал под кожу, заставляя ту покрываться мурашками…  
Ладонь Макса плавно опустилась на мою вздымающуюся грудь, погладила и двинулась ниже к бедру, а потом… Да, он понял то, что я еще не успел понять. У меня стоял. Еще как стоял. Парень отодвинул мешавшую ткань плавок, освобождая твердый член. Сжал основание, сдвинул крайнюю плоть и скользнул большим пальцем вокруг головки, размазывая выделившуюся смазку. Я помню, как приглушенно ахнул или застонал, начиная легко покачивать бедрами, задавая ритм.  
Макс усмехнулся, продолжая ласкать мою плоть. Поцелуи перекинулись на шею, плечи, ключицы, лишенную волос грудь. Я потянулся к резинке его штанов. Макс напрягся, перехватил мою ладонь и впился взглядом в мои глаза. Я, затаив дыхание, двинул рукой еще раз. Что-то для себя решив, Макс кивнул и убрал свою ладонь. На долю секунды, где-то на задворках, разум удивился такому поведению, но почти сразу забыл об этом под страстными губами блондина, умелыми действиями рук, да и всего остального, от чего несложно было пропустить даже апокалипсис.  
У Макса тоже стоял. Я запустил руку в его штаны, лениво отмечая отсутствие белья, нежно провел по возбужденному органу, чувствуя, как парень подается навстречу, слыша, как вырывается воздух из его легких. А ведь сегодня он едва не умер, из-за меня.  
Что делать дальше теоретически, да и практически, я представлял, ха, физиология-то у всех парней одна. Поэтому, забив на все, я стал ласкать парня, как себя. Проведя пару раз по стволу, я скользнул к мошонке, с нажимом оттягивая яички Макса вниз. Стон и довольно сильный укус в шею, где хозяйничали губы блондина, сорвали крышу у меня. Поднеся свою ладонь ко рту, я довольно пошло облизал ее и сразу вернул на место, начиная поступательные движения. Снова потянув за мошонку, я резко провел по члену вверх и надавил мизинцем на уретру, пытаясь слегка ввинтить туда палец.  
Снова неслабый укус и стон, и сильные руки разворачивают меня со спины на бок, я оказываюсь спиной к Максу, а в попу мне упирается только что ласкаемый мною член. Макс прижимал меня к себе, не давая пошевелиться. Полежав так несколько секунд, он убрал одну руку, заерзал, приспуская свои штаны и стягивая мои плавки. Я тихо стонал, потому что парень не прекращал покрывать мою спину и шею поцелуями, слегка прикусывая кожу. Его длинные пальцы сжимали мою кожу, впивались в нее.  
— Матвей, — шептал он, приближаясь к моему уху, языком играя с мочкой, облизывая ушную раковину.  
Потом он отстранился, я попытался обернуться и посмотреть, но он не дал. А затем нежное тепло между ягодиц сменилось противным влажным холодком. Пальцы размазали густой крем, а потом резко протиснулись в мой узкий девственный проход. Это было… неприятно. Я даже вскрикнул, но Макс повернул мою голову и заглушил крик поцелуем, к концу которого мне стало необыкновенно хорошо. Я перестал сопротивляться, расслабился, сам насаживаясь на его длинные пальцы. Наши тела покрылись испариной, скользили, плотно прилегая друг к другу. Я понимал, что ему не терпелось, но он сдерживался, продолжая действовать мягко и осторожно. А мне хотелось закричать, чтоб он трахнул меня немедленно.

Сложенный в позу эмбриона, так что я почти укусил себя за коленку, я вдруг осознал, насколько пошло сейчас выглядит моя пятая точка. Я попытался что-то возразить и разогнуться, но не успел. Плоть Макса вошла в меня плавно и аккуратно. Стало больно, однако я терпел, надеясь, что через несколько минут ужасные ощущения сменятся кайфом. Сейчас меня волновала только безумная эйфория, разраставшаяся в груди и животе, и твердый член в моей заднице. Как же так: я с мужчиной, и это клёво. Макс тянул меня за бедра на себя, всаживался на всю длину, уже не заботясь о нежностях, а я мечтал быть разорванным на куски. Его сила и мощь — они заводили, замутняли память и глас рассудка.  
— Макс…  
— Матвей…  
Два имени слились в одно, как два гибких тела. Макс немного поменял мою позу, и теперь я придерживал рукой на весу свою ногу, ощущая, как он толкался сильно и глубоко, задевая простату, рассылая по всему телу импульсы удовольствия, от которого так просто сойти с ума. Его рука дрочила мой член, добавляя массу восторга.  
Наслаждение нарастало, накатывало, захлестывало с головой, я не смог больше держаться. Ускоренный темп Макса двигал меня прямо в объятия оргазма.  
Я терпел, пока он до упора не вогнал в меня свою плоть, дернулся и, громко застонав, прижал меня к себе. Мой оргазм было не остановить, да и не нужно. Я кончил на долю секунды позже парня, ярко и быстро, пачкая сбившиеся простыни, подаваясь на него, чувствуя, как во мне пульсирует выплескивающий сперму член.

*******

Медленно выплывая из глубин оргазма, я почувствовал, как Макс, целуя и щекоча у меня за ухом, на ощупь вытер себя чем-то и натянул штаны, которые и до этого приспустил только до колен. «WTF?» И только после этого меня нежно перевернули на спину, продолжая ласкать шею, ключицы, бусины сосков… Осознавая, что снова поплыл:  
— WTF? — озвучил я вслух свою мысль.  
Макс дернулся, отлип от впадинки моего пупка и непонимающе уставился в мои глаза.  
— Почему ты всегда в штанах? Тебя так стремает раздеться хотя бы передо мной после того, как ты меня трахнул? — я понимал, что перегибал палку, вел себя как истеричная баба, но было действительно очень обидно, я почувствовал себя шлюхой, которую просто нежно поимели, вынув член из ширинки.  
Но то, что произошло дальше, снилось мне в кошмарах еще месяца два. Не такой реакции на свои слова я ожидал: глаза Макса, эти удивительные зеленые омуты, погасли. Он заторможено, скользя мимо меня невидящим взглядом, сел на кровати, прислонился спиной к стене.  
Тишина. Казалось, даже сверчки замолкли под окном.  
— Макс… — шепотом позвал я. — Макс.  
Никакой реакции, только его глаза медленно закрылись, и из-под ресниц покатились слезы.  
— Макс, — я сел на колени лицом к нему и протянул руку, намереваясь дотронуться до щеки парня. Да, предупреждение, что его очень трудно застать врасплох, я забыл. Быстрый прищур глаз, выставленный блок и удар — и моя протянутая рука безвольной плетью повисла вдоль тела.  
Ауч, боль сильной волной растеклась по всей руке от плеча до кончиков пальцев. Я даже не сразу понял, что произошло, так как Макс даже не поменял позы и только снова прикрыл глаза.  
Прижав травмированную руку к груди и баюкая ее, и не пытаясь снова прикоснуться к застывшему парню, я снова позвал его:  
— Макс. Максим… Макс, прости меня.  
Его голова безвольно опустилась на грудь.  
Не особо понимая, за что извиняюсь, но интуитивно чувствуя, что виноват, я снова попытался:  
— Максим, прости… Это нога, да? В чем проблема? Перелом? Ожог? Шрамы? Ну, расскажи мне, я единственный, кто не в курсе, мне никто ничего не сказал.  
И снова тишина крутым кипятком влилась в мои уши. Минута. Две. Три… На пятой я медленно начал подниматься с кровати и тут услышал тихий голос Макса.  
— Мне двадцать шесть. В семь лет отец отвел меня в секцию к своему армейскому товарищу на рукопашный бой. Это стало смыслом моей жизни. За пятнадцать лет занятий я выиграл множество соревнований, получил все три юношеских разряда, затем третий спортивный. И вот в двадцать два года мне наконец-то присвоили второй спортивный разряд. Была весна, конец апреля, но тепло. Снег уже везде сошел, и было решено отпраздновать мой разряд на природе.  
Короткий злой смешок Макса прогнал дрожь по моему телу. Он вскинул голову, открыл свои удивительные зеленые глаза и, не мигая, уставился ими в мои. Я не мог даже пошевелиться, чувствовал себя, как кролик перед удавом, медленно затягиваясь в темную горечь его взгляда.  
— Мы отдыхали на берегу не особо широкой и глубокой, но довольно быстрой речки в семи километрах от какой-то глухой деревни. Мы пешочком притопали туда с электрички, проходящей там всего пару раз в день. Проводить до речки вызвался случайно встреченный местный мужичонка. Мы отдыхали пару дней очень… весело, а потом… кончилась водка. На пьяном собрании решили сгонять в деревню за самогоном. Выбрали меня и Витьку, как самых, блять, спортивных и трезвых. В деревеньке мы удачно затарились, благодаря все тому же мужику, который снова вызвался проводить нас до нашего пикника. Мы были пьяные, а мужик болтливый, и он нам рассказал о местной достопримечательности: на их маленькой речке стояла неизвестно как там оказавшаяся старая ржавая баржа. Мы не поверили, и он нас повел смотреть. Он не соврал, конечно. Баржа, старая, ржавая, как огромный мертвый кит, действительно была. Она лежала почти поперек речки, правда, дырявые бока не мешали течению. Течение было быстрым. Тот местный алконавт резво залез на баржу и… с таким довольным видом: «Я же говорил!» — пару раз подпрыгнул на этой, блин, ржавой железяке. Третьего раза не было, потому что груда металлолома не выдержала и обрушилась в реку. Грохот был страшный. Мужик рухнул вместе с конструкцией. Поохуевав с минуту, мы с Витьком, наверно, решили, что мы супермены… В общем, мы ломанулись за ним в воду. Ныряли безрезультатно около баржи, а потом мне удалось всё-таки вытянуть мужика из-под воды. Этот гад неожиданно очнулся и пнул меня ногой в живот.  
Макс снова замолчал.  
Я, затаив дыхание и забыв про больную руку, всё это время слушал его рассказ и теперь тоже притих, боясь спугнуть откровения.  
Макс продолжал смотреть в мои глаза. По-моему, я так ни разу и не моргнул. Зато моргнул он, и меня отпустило.  
— А дальше?  
— Дальше? — он зло ухмыльнулся, — не было никакого дальше. Дальше я умер…  
Моя челюсть встретилась с кроватью. Я непонимающе уставился на Макса:  
— Но… как? Ты же жив.  
— Жив? Нет, это не жизнь. — Макс резко отлип от стены, приблизил свое лицо к моему, что-то делая руками. – Вот, смотри на эту жизнь.  
Я опустил взгляд вниз на его ноги. Оказалось, Макс закатал левую штанину. Я увидел свои испуганные глаза, которые отражались в блестящем хроме протеза. У Макса не было ноги от колена.  
Длинные пальцы Макса больно схватили меня за подбородок, заставив поднять голову и повернуть к нему лицо.  
— Нравится? — зелень его глаз полыхнула холодным огнем. — Ты ТРАХАЛСЯ с уродом. — Пока я непонимающе таращился, он продолжил. — Все закончилось тогда. Когда мужик меня пнул, я от неожиданности ушел под воду и зацепился ногой за какую-то ржавую арматурину. Я пытался освободить ногу, но от рывков железяка еще больше покосилась. Я чувствовал, как воздух в легких заканчивался! Мне было безумно, слышишь, безумно страшно. Я как сумасшедший дергал ногой, бил по куску железа руками… Но ничего не происходило!  
Макс замолчал, перевёл дыхание. Его пальцы судорожно, неосознанно сжимали край одеяла. Мрачные воспоминания яростью и болью отражались на красивом мужественном лице.  
Мне приходилось молчать и ждать, когда он снова заговорит.  
В комнате висела густая гнетущая тишина.  
— Я утонул, — ровным бесцветным голосом продолжил парень. — Очнулся в военном госпитале, куда меня устроил отец. Как мне рассказали, Витек, оттащив мужика к берегу, вернулся за мной. Нырнул и понял, что застрял я крепко. Как-то смог не растеряться, может, вода ледяная протрезвила… начал сразу пинать по арматуре. Железка-то сдвинулась, но очень сильно покалечила мне ногу. Витька вытащил меня на берег, наложил жгут из шарфа и заслал мужика вперед в деревню вызывать скорую, а сам потащил меня. Успел, как видишь… Он мне жизнь спас, но она мне была не нужна. Вдобавок к рваным ранам подхватил инфекцию от ржавчины. Ногу пришлось ампутировать по колено. Почти год реабилитации. Спасибо отцу и его товарищам, протез у меня отличный. В спорт, как ты понимаешь, мне путь был уже заказан. На сочувствующие взгляды бывших друзей я научился отвечать улыбкой и тем, что у меня все хорошо. А с Тохой… С ним познакомился в реабилитационном центре. Он туда ходил после перелома ноги. Он — неисправимый оптимист и был первым, кому было наплевать на мой протез, он поддерживал меня, стебал, злил, заставляя учиться заново ходить. Я ему очень благодарен.  
Макс отпустил мой подбородок, поправил штанину и собрался вставать.  
— А я? – это, наверное, мой самый тупой вопрос. Теперь я понимал, что душа компании — это только маска, за ней скрывается горечь и глубокая тоска, душевная боль. Я хотел знать, почему он выбрал меня, чем я заслужил его внимание, что он увидел во мне.  
Макс замер.  
— За три года меня бросили четыре девушки, увидев эту штуковину. Потом я понял, что уроды никому не нужны, и любви нет. Ты — трах на одну ночь.  
От неожиданной колкости ответа я забыл, как дышать, замер и не заметил, как печально Максим на меня посмотрел. Он встал, оделся, вышел за дверь и, как оказалось впоследствии, уехал домой.  
Я всю оставшуюся ночь просидел в прострации, пытаясь осознать, что же, нахрен, произошло со мной за эти долбанные выходные. Мама, папа, я – гей? Так быстро повёлся на парня… Да похрен уже. Макс с протезом… И почему он так сказал? Я же не отношусь к нему, как к калеке. Ааааа, мой мозг! Помогите-е! ..  
*******  
Наутро Тоха и компания странно на меня косились, пока мы собирались. Потом Антон отозвал меня в сторону.  
— Слушай, Матвей, ты был вчера с Максом… Почему он уехал? Что ты ему наговорил? Или сделал? А?  
Тут меня прорвало. Истерика накрыла меня. Я ржал как сумасшедший, пока прибежавший в непонятках Толян не двинул мне в челюсть кулаком.  
— Я дурак, парни, дурак. Он… Я … Мы с ним… Он живой, он не умер, — парни в ахуе таращились на мой всхлипывающий бред. — Я же обычный… Почему я?  
Я сорвался с места в сторону машины, и погнал в город, с единственным вопросом: «Почему я?»  
Через десять минут пути на мой телефон от Антона пришла СМС-ка с адресом…

*******  
Ласковое прикосновение потихоньку отвоевывало меня у сна. Кресло вернулось в исходное положение. Я открыл глаза и опять утонул в зеленом омуте любви.  
— Вставай, соня, — меня ласково чмокнули в нос. — Приехали.  
— Как дети? — спросил я, отстегивая ремень и выходя из машины. Взгляд, которым меня наградили поверх крыши машины, засиял счастьем. — Отлично, первые соревнования прошли удачно, у нас два призовых места.  
В этом весь Макс, он поверил мне, что он живой и любим, и у него все получилось. Его маленькая школа по рукопашному бою набирала обороты. Мальчишкам было по семь лет, их было всего десять, но он носился с ними, как наседка, и они оправдывали его надежды.  
Макс обошел машину, обнял меня. Разницу в росте никто не отменял, мне пришлось задрать голову, отчего снежинки стали падать мне на нос и щеки.  
— Люблю тебя, — прошептал он.  
«Так почему я?» — вопрос, на который я так и не получил ответа, почти сорвался с моего языка. — «Да какая в принципе разница!»  
Я встал на цыпочки и поцеловал его:  
— Я тебя тоже, Макс, я тоже.


End file.
